ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
The English Defence
}}} was the eighth episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis When a teenager is caught throwing a brick from a motorway bridge, his DNA provides a partial match with the murderer of an interpreter called Agnes Bradley from 2010. Is the murderer one of the teenager's male relatives or could Agnes's love of chess have something to do with her death? Steve is faced with the chance to lay some ghosts to rest when his terminally ill father comes to stay. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *Tricia McAndrew - Julie Graham *Robert McAndrew - Ian Hogg *Viktor Proust - Nicholas Woodeson *Kelli Rogers - Mariah Gale *Jeremy Powell - Finlay Robertson *Zoe Baines - Leanne Best *Carlos Alvarez - Anthony Barclay *Spencer Rogers - Fox Jackson-Keen *Agnes Bradley - Gertrude Thoma Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Marston Bloom *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Brian Grant * 1st Assistant Director - Mark Hedges * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalstrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Maree Gecks * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Assistant Production Accountant - Mark Woods * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Police Advisor - ''Charlie Moore * Publicity - Geraldine Jeffers Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Tabitha Dickinson * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Cassandra Macmahon * Art Department Assistant - Keely Lanigan-Atkins * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Ben Thatcher * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - James Price * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Movement *Stunt Arranger - Gordon Seed *Stunt Performer - Lloyd Bass *Stunt Performer - Rob Jarmin Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - David Head Music * Composed by Warren Bennett * "It's Alright" - Written by Mike Moran, Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. *The episode title comes from the chess strategy of . Category:Series 11